South Park: Amor y guerra
by nickolas01
Summary: Wendy no peleo con Cartman, fue Stan que peleo por defender a su novia, desde esa pelea la historia cambio para el y para Wendy, lo se muy mal resumen pero igual pasen a leerlo (StanxWendy), (KylexBebe), y tal vez le ponga pareja a Kenny, (calificación M por si se me ocurre hacer un lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**South Park amor y guerra**

 **Este es mi idea de lo que debió pasar en el capítulo donde Wendy golpea a Cartman, en mi opinión yo creo que Stan debería haber golpeado a Cartman por como trato a su novia y luego seguirá mi historia**

 **Stan x Wendy**

 **Kyle x bebe**

 **Y otras más pero aun no me decido**

 **Desde aquí es la escena donde Wendy está hablando con la directora**

 **Capítulo 1: luchare por ella**

Wendy estaba escuchando todo lo que le dijo la Directora y ahora quería pelear con Cartman por burlarse de algo tan delicado y no le importaba si ese gordo cobarde lo acusa ella lo golpearía hasta que ella se cansara, en eso llega Bebe muy agitada

-¡WENDY…WENDY! –grito Bebe mientras tomaba aire

-¿Qué pasa bebe? –dijo Wendy

-Stan…Stan peleara con Cartman –dijo Bebe con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUE?! –grito Wendy muy sorprendida

Mientras tanto en el patio del recreo

Cartman, Kyle, Craig y Kenny jugaban

-pase largo Craig –dijo Cartman mientras lanzo el balón muy lejos –eso es falta Kenny –dijo Cartman muy molesto

-¡EL VIENE, EL VIENE! –grito Butters muy emocionado y acercándose a Cartaman

-tu lárgate –dijo Cartman

-Stan peleara por Wendy –dijo Butters y Cartman ya estaba asustado

-¿eh? –dijo Cartman, en eso las puertas de la escuela se abrió fuertemente ya que Stan la pateo y muy enojado con varias niñas y niños detrás de él se empezó a acercar a Cartman y el resto de los chicos lo rodeaban, Stan con enojo estaba enfrente de Cartman mientras que todos estaban emocionados por la pelea

-¡MUY BIEN VAMOS PELEEN! –grito Craig muy emocionado

-bueno ¿qué pasa amigo?, ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Cartman tratando de creerse cool –esta pelea es de Wendy y yo –dijo Cartman tratando de liberarse de esta pelea

-ahora es mía –dijo Stan muy serio, en eso Wendy y la directora se acercaron para ver y oír, mientras que Bebe estaba esperando la pelea –escúchame Cartman, ayer deje pasar todo lo que le hiciste a Wendy por la única razón de que eres mi amigo aunque siendo sincero tenía todas las ganas de sacarte la mierda la primera vez que te burlaste de ella, pero lo que le hiciste esta mañana… fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le creo a Wendy sobre lo que te dijo y si ella no puede pelear… entonces peleare yo por ella –dijo Stan quitándose su abrigo y su gorro mostrando sus cabello y teniendo una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y Wendy estaba mirando el suelo mientras tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-emmm el recreo…casi termina –dijo Cartman

-ya cállate y pelea –dijo una niña y todos los que le rodeaban empezaron a alentar la pelea y Stan se puso en guardia

-muy bien Stan, esto era para la puta de tu novia –dijo Cartman sacándose sus chaqueta, Stan ya tenía otro motivo para golpearlo, Cartman se le acerco e intento darle un golpe pero Stan se adelantó y le dio un golpe que hizo que Cartman diera una vuelta completa y cayera al suelo

-¡UUHHH! –dieron todos los testigos de la pelea

-¡VAMOS STAN DALE AL PUTO GORDO UNA PALIZA! –grito Kyle mientras apoyaba a su amigo

-hmmmmm hmmmm hmmm –dijo Kenny apoyando a Stan, Cartman se levantó mientras se levantaba la parte de atrás del pantalón, Stan se le acerca y le da tres golpes directo en la cara, Cartman ya arto le dio un golpe directo en la cara

-ooohhh –dijeron los testigos de la pelea, Cartman empieza a golpearlo varias veces e intenta lanzarse encima de Stan, pero Stan sale del lugar y Cartman cae fuertemente al suelo, Stan aprovecha y se tira encima de Cartman y empieza a golpearlo salvajemente, después de unos minutos Stan se levanta y Cartman igual pero con su rostro llenos de golpes, Cartman intento golpearlo pero Stan lo bloqueo y los golpeo varias veces, en eso Stan logra darle un buen derechazo y Cartman lentamente ve a todos los espectadores celebrando su derrota y ve a Wendy con una sonrisa y dándole una seña ofensiva con el dedo del medio, Cartaman cae al suelo con un diente volando de su boca, en eso Stan le da varias patadas hasta que sus fuerzas lo abandonan y cae al suelo muy cansado, en eso llega el Sr. Mackey

-¿Stan? –dijo el Sr. Mackey

-… Ya… ya termine –dijo Stan

-tengo que llamar a la enfermera ¿Ok? –dijo Mackey corriendo en busca de la enfermera

Stan se levanta y va con sus otros amigos

-recuérdame de no hacerte enojar –dijo Kyle mientras le dabas palmadas en la espalda

-hmmm hmh hnmmp –dijo Kenny mientras buscaba la ropa de Stan, pero en eso todas las mujeres corrieron hacia él y esto logro que todas pisaran a Kenny y lo mataran, Kenny estaba sin vida y las ratas empezaron a comer su cuerpo

-oh dios mío mataron a Kenny –dijo Stan muy impactado

-¡HIJAS DE PUTAS! –dijo Kyle muy enfadado, pero luego todas las mujeres empezaron a rodearlo y felicitándolo por la pelea y por defender a una de sus amigas, mientras tanto Bebe y Wendy veían a Stan recibiendo felicitaciones por la pelea

-tienes un novio muy fuerte –dijo Bebe mientras veía a Wendy pero ella no le hacía caso y alrededor suyo empezaron a salir varios corazones, en eso Wendy se acerca a Stan y lo besa en la mejilla, esto logra que Stan vomitara en el piso

-odio esto –dijo Stan

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les alla gustado y espero que me dejen sus comentarios, ¿debería ponerle pareja a Kenny?**

 **Nos leemos luego YA-HA**


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park amor y guerra**

 **Capítulo 2: la cena y la obra**

Al día siguiente

Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban esperando el autobús en la misma parada de siempre

-¿crees que Cartman este enojado? –dijo Stan

-pues claro que sí, barriste su gordo cuerpo por el patio –dijo Kyle

-mmmh pmmm mhh –dijo Kenny, en eso llega Wendy y se para al lado de Stan

-¿Wendy, que haces acá? –dijo Stan

-pues que más, esperando el autobús –dijo Wendy tomando la mano de Stan, al ver esto Stan vomita en el suelo

-demonios –dijo Stan en forma de queja, en eso llega Cartman con una bolsa de hielo

-hahahahahaah –reía Kyle sin parar

-cállate puto judío –dijo Cartman muy enfadado, en eso ve a Wendy y a Stan tomados de las manos y Stan –hey, ¿Qué hace acá la puta de Wendy? –dijo Cartman

-nada que te importe culo gordo –dijo Wendy muy molesta

-deja de hablar de ella así antes de que te de la misma golpiza que te di ayer –dijo Stan muy molesto

-me cago en dios –dijo Cartman muy molesto

Ya en la escuela

Todos ya estaban en la sala de clases escuchando las lecciones de la profesora Garrison pero Wendy no le prestaba atención ya que su mirada y su mente solo se encontraba en Stan, ya antes de estaba enamorada de Stan pero ahora que lo vio defenderla su corazón latía aún más fuerte que antes

-psss Wendy –dijo Bebe en un susurro para llamar la atención de Wendy

-sii bebe –dijo Wendy sin despegar la vista de Stan

-estas medio rara, estás viendo a Stan más tiempo que antes ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Bebe

-no lo see –dijo Wendy mientras seguía mirando a Stan, en eso varios corazones aparecieron alrededor de Wendy

-pues dime, soy tu amiga y me preocupas –dijo Bebe

-pues… sé que suena raro, pero creo estoy más enamorada de Stan –dijo Wendy aun sin despegar la mirada de Stan

-¿Cómo es posible eso? –dijo Bebe pero Wendy no le contesto -¿Wendy?... ¿Wendy?... ¿WENDY? –grito Bebe

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Wendy

-¿algo que compartir Wendy y Bebe? –dijo la profesora Garrison y ambas chicas vieron que todo el curso las estaban viendo

-no –dijeron ambas mientras miraban sus pupitres

-muy bien entonces sigamos con las clases –dijo Garrison

-¿Qué les pasara a esa putas? –dijo Cartman

-¡ERIC! –dijo Garrison

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES PUTAS PUTO?! –gritaron Bebe y Wendy muy enfadadas

-¡BEBE, WENDY! –grito Garrison muy alarmado

-no pueden decir puto en la puta escuela –dijo Kyle

-¡KYLE! –grito Garrison

-¡¿por Qué NO PUTAS! –grito Eric

-¡ERIC! –grito Garrison

-volviste a decir puto –dijo Stan

-¡STAN! –grito Garrison

-puto –dijo Kenny

-¡KENNY, MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE TODOS CON LA DIRECTORA! –grito Garrison muy enfadado

Ya con la directora

Los 6 castigados estaban en la sala de la directora recibiendo un sermón pero lo peor es que también se quedarían en detención hasta las 5 de la tarde, los 6 estaban en la sala de detención mientras esperaban la hora de salir

-estúpido culo gordo, gracias a ti nos quedamos en detención –dijo Kyle

-oye, no me llames culo gordo maldito Judio, además fueron ellas que empezaron –dijo Cartman mientras indicaba a las chicas

-disculpa, tú fuiste el primero que nos llamó putas –dijo Bebe

-sii, es todo tu culpa culo gordo –dijo Wendy

-ya niños no peleen ¿Ok? –dijo el sr. Mackey tranquilizando a los chicos

-oye Stan –dijo Wendy

-si Wendy –dijo Stan

-¿quieres ir a comer en mi casa? –Dijo Wendy, como era de esperarse Stan vomito en la mesa –lo tomare como un si –dijo Wendy muy feliz

Ya pasando el castigo

-mama, invite a Stan a comer, ¿podrías preparar más comida? –dijo Wendy

-claro amor, pero avisa con anticipación si invitaste a alguien –dijo la madre de Wendy

-si mama, ahora me iré a cambiar –dijo Wendy subiendo a su habitación

Mientras tanto en la casa de Stan

-hay mi niño va a cenar con su novia –dijo la madre Stan con una sonrisa

-sii… estoy algo nervioso –dijo Stan vestido con un esmoquin

-hijo solo te daré un consejo… no es muy buena impresión vomitar en frente de los padres de tu novia –dijo el padre de Stan, al escuchar eso Stan ya está más nervioso de lo que estaba

-gracias por eso papa –dijo Stan con sarcasmo

-de nada –dijo el padre de Stan mientras se fue hacia la cocina

-no te preocupes mi niño, tengo una solución para tu problema –dijo la madre mientras iba hacia el segundo piso, en eso se escucha el teléfono de la casa y Stan contesta

-hola –dijo Stan

-Stan, ¿Qué cuentas? –dijo Kyle

-solo que estoy nervioso por cenar con los padres de Wendy –dijo Stan

-no te preocupes, te ira bien…solo no vomites enfrente de los padres de Wendy –dijo Kyle

-eso no me ayuda mucho –dijo Stan

-lo siento, solo espero que te valla bien –dijo Kyle antes de colgar, Stan también cuelga en eso baja su madre con algo en su mano

-toma Stan, esto es lo que tomaba tu padre, él tenía el mismo problema que tú, pero si te tomas esto no volverás a vomitar enfrente de ella –dijo la madre mientras le pasaba una pastilla a Stan, Stan se lo toma y no sintió ningún cambio

-¿estas segura que funcionara? –dijo Stan

-por supuesto, ahora ve que se te hace tarde –dijo la madre empujando a sus hijo hasta la puerta, al estar afuera de su casa la madre cerró la puerta, Stan estaba a punto de caminar hacia la casa pero su padre le interpuso el paso

-toma Stan, ganaras algo de puntos con esto –dijo el padre de Stan entregándole un ramo de flores, antes de que Stan le hablara su padre entro a la casa

-gracias papa –dijo Stan y camino hacia la casa de Wendy

En la casa de Wendy

Wendy estaba un poco nerviosa, ya Stan ha estado en su casa pero ahora era todo diferente, su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, en eso sonó el timbre y Wendy ya estaba alterada

-Wendy, tranquila, ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo su madre

-emm no lo sé, es que, creo que estoy más enamorada de Stan, ¿Cómo es eso posible? –dijo Wendy

-eso lo averiguaremos ahora –dijo la madre de Wendy abriendo la puerta y Wendy ve a Stan con traje

-hola Stan –dijo la madre

-hola señora Testaburger –dijo Stan

-pasa Wendy te estaba esperando –dijo la madre de Wendy dejando pasar a Stan, al entrar Stan lo primero que ve es a Wendy con un hermoso vestido color violeta, esto hizo que Stan tuviera una tonta sonrisa y que Wendy este muy nerviosa ya que Stan no le despega la vista

-¿quieres cenar Stan? –dijo la madre con una sonrisa

-ehh… a si gracias… esto es para ti –dijo Stan entregándole las rosas a Wendy

-gracias Stan… son muy bellas –dijo Wendy muy sonrojada, en eso Wendy le dio un beso en la mejilla, en eso Stan esperaba el vómito pero nunca llego

-muy bien los dejare solos mientras preparo la mesa –dijo la madre de Wendy mientras dejaba solos a los niños, Wendy estaba viendo a Stan

-pensé que estarías vomitando –dijo Wendy

-lo se… supongo que la pastilla que me dio mi mama funciona –dijo Stan un tanto feliz

-entonces puedo hacer esto –dijo Wendy besando a Stan en los labios y estuvieron así por unos segundos y por falta de aire Wendy se separó de Stan, Stan solo se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta

-ahhh emm –decía Stan procesando lo que paso, Wendy muy avergonzada salió corriendo hacia la mesa

-Stan, ven ya es hora de comer –dijo el padre llamando a Stan

-emm si ya voy –dijo Stan saliendo de u trance

Durante el almuerzo fue lo más vergonzoso para Wendy y Stan, los padres de Wendy no dejaban de decir que Stan era la pareja perfecta de Wendy, sin la pastilla Stan estaría vomitando cada segundo, pero gracias a su mama eso se pudo evitar, y pasando el almuerzo Wendy y Stan estaban en el patio de atrás

-lamento todo lo que dijeron –dijo Wendy aun roja

-emm no te preocupes, no fue para tanto –dijo Stan parado atrás suyo

-emm Stan, lo que paso en la sala, quiero que me perdones si te incomode –dijo Wendy aun mientras seguía mirando el suelo

-Wendy, tu jamás me incomodaras, yo te amo y si quieres besarme, pues no tienes que pedir permiso para eso… solo pregunta si tome la pastilla que me dio mi mama para controlarme –dijo Stan causando una leve risa

-Stan, Tu mama llamo, digo que fueras hacia tu casa ya que es tarde –dijo la madre de Wendy

-bueno, creo que esto es el adiós, gracias por lo de ayer –dijo Wendy, en eso Stan se paró enfrente de ella y la beso, Wendy al sentir los labios de Stan abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero lo más raro que este besa era mejor que los anteriores… sin contar con los vómitos, pero Wendy sentía que estaba en el cielo por el beso que le dio Stan, al separarse ambos no dijeron nada solo se le quedaron viendo

-hasta mañana Wendy –dijo Stan y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, Wendy por mientras estaba hay quieta sin hacer nada mientras recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando Stan la beso, en eso se acerca su madre

-¿está todo bien? –dijo la madre de Wendy

-sii está todo bien –dijo Wendy mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa y varios corazones le rodeaban

Mientras tanto con Stan

Stan estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando se encontró con Kenny

-hola Kenny –dijo Stan

-hhhmmp hhghh –dijo Kenny

-pues nada, solo que vengo de la casa de Wendy –dijo Stan mientras seguía caminando

-mhpmhpjhp –dijo Kenny

-claro que puedes acompañarme –dijo Stan y Kenny lo seguía

-hhmhohmhoo hmm mm –decia Kenny iniciando una conversación

-si lo sé, Cartman hará lo posible para vengarse, pero no permitiré que… -dijo Stan mientras cruzaba la calle pero entes de terminar lo que iba a decir Kenny fue arrollado por un camión aplastándolo por completo –oh dios mío ¡MATARON A KENNY! –grito Stan muy impactado por el ver el cadáver de su mejor amigo

Mientras tanto Kyle se encontraba preparando separa ir a dormir hasta que fue a su ventana y grito

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –después del grito Kyle cerro la ventana para ir a dormir

Al día siguiente

Todo el grupo de Stan estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela

-¿Qué aran después de clases? –pregunto Cartman

-¿no lo sé?, tal vez juegue mundo de la guerra por un rato –dijo Kyle

-hmhmhmmp hm hmnm –decia Kenny mientras seguía caminando, en eso aparecen varias de sus compañeras pasaron corriendo muy felices

-¿Qué cojones pasa? –dijo Cartman

-no lo sé –dijo Stan y los cuatros chicos problemáticos fueron hacia donde fueron las niñas, al acercarse a su salón

-¿oigan que sucede? –dijo Cartman

-parece que aremos una obra de teatro –dijo Craig

-o que mierda, una obra de teatro –dijo Cartman, en eso llega Wendy

-¿quieren saber que papeles aremos? –pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa

-yo si –dijo Kyle

-pues prepárate… tu eres Romeo y Bebe es Julieta –dijo Wendy mientras reia en voz baja

-¡¿QUEEEE?! –gritaron la pandilla de Stan muy impactados

 **CONTINUARA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO YA-HA**


End file.
